Uzumaki Hanako
Background Monk Story Everything began after Konoha was founded and Hashirama Senjudecided to give a Bijuuto each hidden village. During this process, they decided to seal the demons within human body’s, creating Jinchuurikis, but some chakra remained free in the air floating around. This happened in Takigakure too, while they where sealing the seven-tailed demon into his host, some chakra floated away. In a shrine near to the village, few monks noticed that evil and powerful chakra and decided that was better to seal it instead of letting it being free, if the wrong person were to notice it, problems would arise. That chakra was finally sealed into an holy jar and confined into a small shrine in the deep of the forest built just for it, with barriers and seals to avoid the jar ending up in the wrong hands. Years passed and the monks still watched over the jar, people from the village took offers to the shrine, thinking that was built for the Buddah since monks the existence of the chakra a secret. But there was one monk, named Hideki, who was attracted to that power, he always felt like a weak person and the first time he knew about that power, a sick idea came into his mind but he tried to forget about it. That wasn’t enough, and the power was calling him feeling the weakness of his heart and within time, the monk ended up visiting the shrine every night before going to bed. One night he made the wrong decision: he entered into the shrine taking away the jar forgetting about that outside the power of the seals would be useless. The jar broke and the chakra was released taking control of the monks body, turning it into a puppet for that power that wanted to get back to its original body: the seven-tailed bijuu, Chomei. Hideki look changed, his eyes became all white, his body didn’t look as an human body anymore but it started taking the shape of a little bijuu body-like. Hideki started searching for his original body and the monks gave alarm to the village explaining what was happening and saying that he needed to be stopped no matter what. Takigakure shinobi started searching for him and everyone who was after Hideki ended up being killed because he was far out of their league. Since Takigakure couldn’t handle the now-loose broken demon like creator, they hired the Uzumaki clan, well known for their sealing skills, which managed to seal Hideki and his power away within the heart of the shrine itself. The Uzumaki family was then hired to stay within Takikagure and look after the shrine, and in time the shrine was over grown by plants. Story of the muted Sunflower The first generation, Uzumaki Hisao , had watched over the shrine and it’s beast sealed deep inside it for the first seven decades. During his time as gate keeper, he had settled down with his wife, Himawari, and bore six sons near Takikagure. All the babies were in good health and turned out to be fine shinobi who would aid Takigakure. Himawari and Hisao’s younger son was called Takehiko, he will later marry a girl, Misaki, who comes from Takigakure. Hisao always wanted a large family, Misaki, whom loved children, was more that willingly to full fill her husband wish, within their marriage they got four children. Out of the four children, the youngest child was a girl named Hanako. Unlike Hisao’s other grandchildren Hanako was the only girl. Hisao took special interests in Hanako, she showed to be a selfless, joyful and free spirited child, who was very studious. Because of Hanako’s inability of not being able to speak, being completely muted, she sought in many different ways to express herself. Her antics weren’t always appreciated, as one of antics were based on depicting a dying bird or another dying animal. Very often she would shock the villagers with her antics. Though the villagers nor her family would approve of her antics her grandfather loved the way Hanako tried to express herself. As he had seen for himself, the people would just bluntly ignore her while she was eager to tell her story if she tried to communicate in a more “decent” manner. Hanako didn’t like to be ignored, she hated the cold faces while they walked past her not even looking down, just being “ignored”. In time, Hanako would isolate herself from the village and spend her free hours within the forest, were she would play with the animals or savage hunt with her grandfather. While she loved tree climbing, savage hunt or play with the animals within Taki’s large forest, her favorite hobby was fishing. Her grandfather would take her on fishing trips very often, there was a large pond located next to the shrine were you could fish Hanako loved to fish with her grandfather, she admired him and would listen carefully when he would tell her stories of the old days. Among her family it was obvious Hisao took special interests in Hanako, this led to jealously within the family. Hisao was close to choosing the next heir as gate keeper and protector of Taki’s shrine. His grandchildren had trained very hard, they were very competitive each others and would often compete in strength and sealing knowledge. Seeing their grandfather not paying much attention to their development but rather spending time fishing with the muted girl often made them very angry and then they began to envy Hanako. At some point Hisao was confronted by them about his lack of interests in his other grandchildren during a family dinner, they asked him for clarification. When Hisao opened his mouth and everyone was listening carefully he kicked over the table with all its food, right after he blew up in laughter and he stated he didn’t know what they were talking about since he loved all his children and grandchildren and he couldn’t bare to see any of them suffering, meanwhile he glanced at Hanako. After that, he walked away but before leaving the room he recalled them to think carefully about what he “just” said. Soon after he headed over to the shrine, once he arrived Hisao placed his hand against the wall were the Bijuu’s powers were sealed, he could feel its seal weaken. Now that he had reached an elderly age he knew he had to choose a heir soon. Though some of his grandchildren had great potential they weren’t what he had been looking for. Hisao had thought this many times over and had watched his children and grandchildren closely for years now. He didn’t want to point out the strongest and most potential, because it was him Hisao didn’t trust. Being the shrines keeper was a lifetime commitment something you couldn’t take on lightly. It was a task which could be lonely and during these days the powers of which were sealed away could become very “tempting”, were these thoughts which frightened Hisao the most, a temptation none of his children nor grandchildren could cope with besides “Hanako” since she only cared about being acknowledged. She could feel the dark energy which was located within the shrine all so clear and this wasn’t been unnoticed. If she wasn’t able to sense the energy she felt, she could easily tell that by the animals reactions to the waves which came from the shrine. Though she could sense the Bijuu’s power she never seemed to long for it nor being interested, maybe it was her innocent youth or maybe she just didn’t care about it at all. All that Hisao saw was a little girl craving for attention and tranquility. He told her stories about the Bijuu’s powers, the shrine, how their family arrived to Takigakure and many other stories which intrigued her. She loved to listen to stories and to hear what a hero her grandfather was. Hisao knew Hanako admired him and completely trusted him. On his turn he had silently entrusted Hanako to be his next heir. He started to teach her the basics of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Later, when she grew up, Hisao started to teach her the family’s juinjutsu, after he noticed Hanako excelled at preforming sealing techniques, he took it to a whole different level were he taught her the use of the “Sealing technique: dead demon consuming seal” (Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin). It was a highly secret technique within their family and only the next heir would learn it since was really dangerous and could be used only once. During her training, Hanako began to live with her grandfather at the shrine since she needed to understand how to feel the seals power and to know the forest. As time passed, Hanako really became attached to the shrine, she felt of it like her home. It was a save harbor for Hanako but for the people from the village it was a frightening place because of the powers sealed in it, they avoided this side of the forest. As she grew older her dislike towards outsiders grew. Her lack of communication made her very insecure which made her isolating herself from others, even from her own family. The family had accepted the silent choice of the keeper, only one of his grandchildren, Uzumaki Masahiko and Hanako’s older brother, couldn’t share that decision. He, also, was the most promising among Hisao’s grandchildren. Masahiko had mastered all the techniques, even the forbidden one which took Hanako months to achieve, he merely mastered it within few a days. He was truly a prodigy but Hisao could sense the hunger of power deep within him. His ideas of handling the Bijuu’s power did not match the one of his grandfather, thus why Hisao couldn’t give Masahiko the title of gate keeper. This frustrated Masahiko and made him wanting to leave his home village to calm himself and he started to travel without a final destination. After the day Masahiko left, Hanako nor the rest of the family ever heard of him or seen him again. Personality Hanako is very expressive with both expression and body language. She can’t speak nor knows sign languages. She’s very determinant when she have set her mind on something. She gets easily frustrated when being misunderstood or being treated as some retard. In general she’s kind hearted with a childish twist to it (this is mainly caused by her expressive ways to make herself clear). Appearance Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status {C}I added Fuinjutsu but I didn't count this within her overall score. Her total score would be 28,5/32,5 if Fuinjutsu was counted within her total score. My reasons to adding Fuinjutsu were that she's from the Uzumaki clan and highly proficient at performing Fuinjutsu techniques. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Original Character